


Легко

by guanacodima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, and so, stream of consciousness fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanacodima/pseuds/guanacodima
Summary: Наверное, так оно и должно быть.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Легко

**Author's Note:**

> рука сорвалась

Все было… легко.

Подойти, взять за руку, вскользь поцеловать костяшки пальцев, еле коснувшись носом золота на безымянном пальце, сесть на колени, уткнуться носом в шею и глубоко-глубоко вдохнуть — не действия, рефлексы.  
Оставить ночью записку на холодильнике и утром найти в нем недостающие продукты, прийти домой замерзшим и обнаружить заботливо нагретую на батарее домашнюю одежду, прислать из магазина смазанную фотографию с глупой подписью и получить не менее глупый ответ — легко, не задумываясь, принимая как данность.  
Все было легко. Все было понятно. Все было привычно, знакомо и комфортно.  
Юри бы многое отдал за это раньше. Юри многое готов был отдать за это сейчас. Но каким-то невероятным, не вмещающимся в голову образом ничего отдавать не надо было. Только получать. С каждым днём все больше, и больше, и больше, хоть и казалось бы, куда. (Хоть и казалось бы, зачем.)  
Может быть, Юри что-то отдавал. Может быть, он просто не замечал (или не хотел замечать) этого. Может быть, Юри уже было все равно. Может быть, Юри наконец-то смог все это принять.

Присесть рядом, положить голову на плечо, устало выдохнуть, сжать крепче переплевшиеся со своими пальцы и еле почувствовать самой макушкой совсем уже нежный поцелуй.  
Повернуться, посмотреть в до ужаса голубые глаза, нечаянно в них захлебнуться, замереть, а потом вдруг почему-то засмеяться. И услышать смех в ответ.  
Легко. С Виктором было легко. Ошеломляюще, упоительно легко.

Они оба уставали. Они оба бывали недовольны — собой, другими, друг другом. Они оба часто начинали ссориться из-за сущих пустяков вроде треклятых орехов или недомытой посуды. Они оба не всегда знали, что сказать. Они оба не всегда знали, что сделать. Они оба еще учились. Им обоим (чего уж таить) бывало сложно. Но вместе с этим — легко.

Раньше Юри знал о Викторе какие-то факты. Много, много фактов. Он готов был поспорить, что сам Виктор не знал о себе столько, сколько знал Юри.  
(Он проверял. В глупом тесте «Насколько хорошо вы знаете биографию Виктора Никифорова», который Юри с первого раза прошел на 50 баллов из 50 возможных, Виктор набрал чуть больше половины.)

Раньше Юри знал о Викторе. Теперь он знал _Виктора_.

Он знал, что пальцы у Виктора всегда теплые и мягко-нежные, а ноги по ночам охлаждались до арктических температур, заставляя Юри каждый раз дергаться и каждый раз смиряться со своей участью грелки. Он знал, что по утрам Виктор не мог долго находиться в кровати — он пытался, честно пытался побыть с Юри подольше, и Юри искренне это ценил — но в выспавшемся Викторе с утра бурлило столько энергии, что он попросту _не мог_. Он знал, что когда Виктор все-таки оставался утром в кровати, он любил вжиматься Юри в грудь и любил, когда Юри в ответ прижимал его к себе еще сильнее. Он знал, что кофе Виктор предпочитает чай, что осенью Виктор в редкий выходной любит полежать на диване, невероятным образом одновременно смотря телевизор, читая книгу и подремывая у Юри на животе, что зимой Виктор наоборот не любит сидеть дома и постоянно вытаскивает его с собой на улицу, бегая с ним по снегу, забрасывая вместе с Юрой бедного Юри снежками и перебираясь с одного острова на другой исключительно по льду, полностью игнорируя нерешительные замечания Юри об опасности такого способа передвижения.  
Он знал, что после трудного дня, а иногда и после, казалось бы, расслабленного выходного, когда Виктор утыкался Юри сзади в плечо, его растянутая домашняя майка промокала насквозь, и знал, что отмечать этот факт не нужно — нужно просто взять обхватившие талию руки в свои и не отпускать (никогда не отпускать).  
Он знал, что, когда его самого сбивало с ног — усталостью, тревогой или паникой — Виктор терялся; но также он знал, что, когда он пытался (едва не взрываясь) сдержать все в себе, Виктор терялся еще больше.

Он знал, что Виктор любит его.

Он знал, что слово «любовь» едва вмещало в себя то, что он чувствовал к Виктору.

Затянуть шнурки, проверить плотность, снять протекторы, убедиться, что лезвия не затупились — на автомате, не думая. Коснуться льда, оттолкнуться, разогнавшись, заскользить в замысловатых фигурах — проще, чем дышать. Подъехать к борту, схватить руки в черных перчатках, потянуть за собой к центру катка, еле сдерживая искрящийся в груди смех, и закружиться в почти-танце под одним им слышную музыку — каждый раз как в первый. Но при этом — легко.

Всегда легко.

**Author's Note:**

> а меня уже, кажется, никогда не отпустит


End file.
